22 December 1996
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-12-22 ; Comments *Second part of 1996 Festive Fifty. *For only the second time since 1992, a session is broadcast during the Festive Fifty run: Billy Bragg and his guitar, live on air. Billy also engages in some banter with JP during which he accuses John of being an 'impulse buyer', which Peel does little to deny. *Newly available File 3 is a sound upgrade where it overlaps Sessions *Billy Bragg #9, live on air in studio. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Infinity Project: 'Overwind (12 inch)' (TIP) :(JP: 'Later on, Billy Bragg's going to be singing one or two songs to us, if we can drag him away from this rather fine programme on Channel 4 which he's watching at the moment.') *Art Attacks: 'I Am A Dalek (LP-Outrage And Horror)' (Overground) *(Carl Cox trailer followed by embarrassing silence) (JP: 'Interesting. Something should have happened there which hasn't happened.') *Servotron: 'I AM NOT A (Voice Activated Child Identicon) (LP-No Room For Humans)' (One Louder) *(chat with Billy Bragg) During this, John claims he has never hosted a session live on air before: actually, he did this with Bragg the year before, and P.J. Harvey on one occasion. *Billy Bragg: 'Goal Hanger/Levi Stubbs' Tears' (Peel Session) *Back 2 Basics: 'Fighting Vipers (12 inch EP-Club Saturn)' (Suburban Base) *(8.30 p.m. news) *Paul Kelly: 'Stealin' In The Name Of The Lord (2 x Compilation CD-And This Time It's For Real)' (Debutante) *Billy Bragg: 'Dark End Of The Street' (Peel Session) *Billy Bragg: 'A New England' (Peel Session) *(Billy goes off briefly to retune) *Panel Donor: 'Dead Or Arrested (CD-Lobedom & Global)' (Lotus Pool) *Billy Bragg (and others, including John): 'Deck The Halls With Bows Of Holly' (Peel Session) 1996 Festive Fifty: Numbers 37-27 File 3 cuts in during next track *'37': Prodigy, 'Firestarter (12 inch)' (XL Recordings) File 3 pauses *'36': Wedding Present, '2, 3, Go (CD-Saturnalia)' (Cooking Vinyl) :(JP: 'Blinking weirdos...This next record, I had to go out and buy yesterday, and it's filed under 'Rap' at HMV Records in Oxford Street, London. I don't think it's a rap record at all.') File 3 resumes *'35': DJ Shadow, 'Stem (CD-Endtroducing...)' (Mo Wax) *'34': Broadcast, 'The Book Lovers (EP-The Book Lovers)' (Duophonic) *(trailer for Jungle Blitz 96) *'33': Calvin Party, 'Lies, Lies & Government (LP-Lies Lies & Government)' (Probe Plus) *'32': Zion Train, 'Babylon's Burning (12 inch)' (China) *(9.30 p.m. news) *'31': White Town, 'Your Woman (EP->Abort, Retry, Fail?_ (Your Woman))' (Chrysalis) *''(Peel gives a rundown of the chart from 50 to 31, including a mention of the fact that the missing number 43 from the previous night's chart will be played the following weekend)'' :(JP: 'This would have been a lot higher if the Festive Fifty had been entirely down to me: it would have been in my top five, no question, top 2 even, perhaps number one, who can say. But this is your number 30.') Which he then plays at the wrong speed. *'30': DJ Force & Styles, 'Fireworks (12 inch)' (Essential Platinum) File 3 ends near start of above track :(JP: 'Probably the most played record at Peel Acres this year.') *'29': Aphex Twin, 'Girl/Boy Song (CD-Richard D James LP)' (Warp) *(Chris Evans trailer) *'28': Belle & Sebastian, 'The State I Am In (LP-Tigermilk)' (Electric Honey) :(JP: 'I gave my copy of that, being a very generous kind of chap, to the BBC in Manchester, to the Radcliffe programme, and they had to send me a DAT with that track on it.') *'27': Dick Dale, 'Nitrus (LP-Calling Up Spirits)' (Beggars Banquet) Mark Whitby notes (in 'The Festive Fifty', Nevin Publishing, p. 43) that the previous year Dick, at 58 years of age, had become the oldest man to place a Festive Fifty entry, and with this track he beat his own record. :(JP: 'More Festive Fifty next weekend, and here's Stewart Maconie.') File ;Name *a) JP961222 a-c *b) Peel Show 1996-12-22 *c) 1996-12-22 Peel Show MY05.mp3 ;Length *a) 00:52:13, 00:48:39, 00:20:53 *b) 01:57:09 *c) 00:37:15 ;Other *a) Good quality at 256 kbps *b) Virtually the entire show edited into one file: many thanks to Bill. *c) Created from MY05 of Mystery Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *a) Currently unavailable *b) Mooo Server *c) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Festive Fifty Category:Wrong Speed Moment